Confusions
by Karly4luv
Summary: I suck at short summaries so if you could check out my profile with a longer more detailed, and more appealing description of the story, thank's sorry for the inconvenience. Tanc? Em? Read to find out! 3 Karly4luv ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first REAL fanfiction, I hope you like it****!!! **

**I do not own any of the Charlie Bone characters; those belong to my favourite author Jenny Nimmo! Enjoy! If you hate it please tell me if you like it I need reviews so I know to right more!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes I wish I could feel safe. I mean living at Bloor's they could easily walk into the room and grab me…..or worse. Then I go home and live with my aunt that I was uneasy about as well, just the two of us kinda defenseless but now we have Uncle. Paton. These aren't the kind of safes I mean, I want to feel safe in the arms of Tancred, too bad he doesn't realize it.

I walked towards the art classroom. The only person I can see in the crowed is Tancred, the rest is a blur. Tears start so engulf my view, I saw him flirting with another girl, and I can't believe it has come to this. I blink back the tears; wipe the already fallen ones with my sleeve. I march towards them, startled by my courage.

"Hey, Tancred." I say waving "Who is this?" I ask when I am closer.

"This is Jen." He replies "She is my science partner."

"Hi." I say to her with relief he doesn't even seem to like her. I breathe again.

Our art teacher (sorry forgot his/her name) came. And Jen skipped of to who knows where. Our teacher lead us through the maze of easels. I found mine –a picture of a feather lying in snow- and continued to paint it. Hurrying because it was due in forty minutes then we had to present them! Ugh!

I caught a quick glance at Tancred's it was –what I could tell- a bird lost in a storm. My heart pattered, could that be me!? I felt like I was about to faint. Deep breaths Emma, deep breathes.

The rest of the day flew by. Olivia was coming over, so was Fidelio -mainly because he new Olivia was going to be there- and Charlie. I smiled with a pang of jealousy; I wish Tancred would like me like Fidelio likes Olivia.

I was surprised that at the back of the bus a purple headed girl was sitting in the back in a green cape. I chuckled at sat next to Olivia.

"So where did you get the green cape from?" I asked. Olivia's face fell.

"Emma…" Olivia stammered "Tancred let me borrow it because he was going to some girl's house –I think he called her Jen- she is in drama so he took my cape. Which is way too small on him, it was so funny………….."

"Breath," I laughed "they are partners for their science project and it is due on Monday and they are probably going to work on it."

"Okay, good." She replied.

We ran off the bus and sat down on the curb to wait for the blue bus. We were laughing so hard about who knows what, when Olivia gasped. I turned, a sob escaped my mouth because right there was Tancred's lips against Jen's.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! If it sucks tell me PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 2. All rights belong to Jenny Nimmo!**

**Chapter 2**

Tears ran down my cheeks. I should have known, Tancred could never like me. My eyes are grayish blue, my hair is straw coloured and I don't have curves. Jen, on the other hand is beautiful she has beautiful auburn hair, bright green eyes, and has a gorgeous figure.

By this point I was sitting in the corner of Piminy Street tears streaming down my face. I sat there for what seemed like forever, it was dark now and I could hear Olivia, Charlie, and Fidelio's voices ring through the buildings. I also heard Uncle. Paton and Aunt .Julia but worst of all I heard Tancred's voice and the tears came again. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and another over mouth. I tried to scream but couldn't. I saw who had me…… Dorcas Loom, on either side of her was Idith and Inez Branko and Joshua at the back. They all wore gruesome smiles that sent shivers down my spine. Then Manfred stepped out of the darkness……………….. That's when I realized I couldn't hear Tancred's voice anymore.

He was holding a struggling Tancred in one hand and a calm but fierce looking Dagbert.

Everything went black then and the last thing I heard was the fading sound of my name coming from Olivia somewhere in the distance.

When I came to I was sitting in a stone dungeon along with Tancred and Dagbert. I was very cold but I had two jackets over me. Tancred smiled at me and the tears swelled over. Sobs erupted from my through my mouth. Dagbert came over and put his arm over me and I leaned my head on his shoulder but I didn't feel safe.

I fell asleep again. I woke up to Tancred talking.

"I hate her" Emma woke up in the middle of the conversation. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be in this mess." Tancred announced

"What happened?" Dagbert questioned.

I couldn't stand it so I pretended to walk up. I hadn't realized where I was until I opened my eyes and some ones arms were around me. I turned around and there

Tancred grinned at me. I was sitting on his lap, for a second I couldn't breath, wait how could he do this to me after what he just said.

I was too cold to care though so I stayed there in his warm embrace. For the first time in a long time I felt safe.

He whispered something in my ear but it was to quiet and muffled to hear. I didn't care, I was in complete bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Fanfiction peeps!!!!! What's up???? I really do need more reviews from you all cause at this I have….lets see NONE!!!! So if you like it please with a cherry one top review! All rights go to yours truly JENNY NIMMO!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"We can't just sit here like pigs waiting for Thanks-Giving; I am going to find a way out of at least one of us even if I need to pay for it." I say, I am sick of being stuck in here and we haven't even been fed for like three days at least we have collected rain water thanks to Tancred.

"I am not letting you go!" Tancred remarks like a knight but I am done acting princess I can be a knight if I want to heck I can be a king! Of course I'd trade all that any day to ride away with this knight. I laugh and Tancred has a questioning look on his face and Dagbert has a knowing one.

"Yes you are and no one is going to stop me!" I stand up and turn into a tiny sparrow but Tancred's winds pick up. I push forward towards the open window with no luck so I change into a might hawk and fly quickly changing back into a sparrow to sneak through the crack of open air. Then quickly turn back into a hawk to escape the strong winds.

I flew through the wide open sky. I liked the breeze through my feathers. I made a wide turn enjoying the freedom. Just then hands grabbed for me, Manfred was directly underneath me. I flew high upward but he was throw stones at me. I had to run. I started to change back into a human while still in air, and hit the ground running.

I sprinted as fast as I could, not only for my survival but for all my friends.

Charlie's house was closest but Grandma Bone might be there. I decided to go the extra distance to ingledew's.

Manfred was fast, but not as fast. Having long legs helped, I just kept going, my lungs burned and I desperately wanted to stop.

I turned a corner and ran into somebody tall, and strong. To my relief it was Uncle. Paton, gasping for air I hugged him, he hugged me.

Then Manfred came round the corner, Paton held me fast, and burst a bulb right over Manfred. Manfred staggered backwards clutching his nose, then ran off.

I motioned for Uncle. Paton to follow me.

An hour later we were all sitting around the fire in the bookshop, zipping hot chocolate, (coffee for Tancred and Dagbert, trying to impress who knows who.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE ONE REVIEW!!!! It made me so happy. MY FIRST REVIEW!!!! Thanks UnaOnimousIsAwesome, YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!! But I am going to be greedy and ask for more. So please, please, please review!!! Tell me if you like it, hare it, love it, or think it is the worst story in the world. FYI I rated this "T" this chapter is where it comes to play, but w/e I kinda wanted to do a scene like this but it might not be good cause I have never written one, (but have read many.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! All characters belong to the very, very, very, very talented JENNY NIMMO!!! Give her a hand everyone!!! YAY!!! ENJOY Chapter 4!!!**

**Chapter 4**

I was watching the snow fall outside my window, tears streaking my face. The problem was it is the middle of June. Tancred was doing it, it is about midnight and he………*sob* is happy with out me…..and Jen is here.

I tip-toed towards the guest room where hopefully he was in slumber.

Even though I am twelve I pick up stuff, plus Olivia's mom has been in a couple movies like this and Olivia has to watch her mom in all her movies (some were rated "R".)

I opened the door a crack, there was Tancred……………..and Jen together awake, in bed, n…n….sob. (Hopefully you get it from "N" if not ask me in the reviews.)

I muffled a sob and skittered back to bed.

He is FOURTEEN, FOURTEEN!!!!! How could he, HOW????? I wondered this as I walked towards Olivia's house. Feeling bad that I hadn't replied to any of her calls, nor anyone's, in fact I haven't eaten or left my room for about two days. Tancred is gone, he is at home (or Jen's) and I really need someone to talk to. I can't believe that I liked that….that…..that *sob* KID!!!! That is what he is a KID.

I was wiping away my tears when I ran into the very person causing them. He smiled down at me, happy as ever. I tried to quickly wipe away the tears but it was to late, he noticed.

"Emma. What's the matter?" he questioned

"Nothing," I said, turning around, he tried to grab my shoulder but I dodged his head. When I was about four meters away I add "At least nothing I can tell you." Then I ran and didn't stop until I got to Olivia's

I told her everything; I was in tears by the time I was done. She smiled a sad smile, and then it was like a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Emma, you don't need him, you are strong, smart, beautiful (well first you need some touch ups on your make up), woman. And you will, no you are going to show him that you can get over him and back in the game." With that she turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom.

When she came back in her hands were her best make-up, make-up she only used for auditioning for a big role, or while trying to impress a boy.

She applied it carefully when she was finally down, she pick up her purse and pulled Emma out the door and towards the indoor mall.

"Now Emma," she said once they were there, "find and by anything you want, it is on….my mom."

"No I could…" Emma began but Olivia cut her off.

"Exactly, you can. No go," she said with a small push.

They shopped and shopped, they tried on so many shoes, pants, dresses, shirts, and things that Emma didn't even no what the heck they were. They had huge shopping bags and they finally realized the meaning of 'Shop 'til you drop.' (BTW, all of the bags were Olivia's, Emma didn't buy anything. Olivia (of course) is going to force Emma to borrow the stuff she bought.)

"Emma, you look amazing." Emma had heard this about fifty times that day and she was sick-and-tired of it. About twenty of those people were boys and about 100% of those boys asked her out, but none of them were right. She sighed and sat down.

She stood up and ran to her room, she got changed into her tomboyish clothes, a black t-shirt, pale blue jeans, and a pair of trainers.

She than ran down stairs and plopped herself on the chesterfield (couch in America) leafed through 'A Mid Summers Night Dream,' where she found her favourite line.

_Be not afraid of greatness; _

_Some are born great, some achieve greatness,_

_And some have greatness thrust upon them._

Just then the shop's bells rang and Emma hopped up from the chesterfield, the book still in her palm, her finger still in the page.

She stepped through the curtain and there stood one of the cutest guys you could ever imagine. He was about thirteen or fourteen, he had jet, poll straight hair about to the top of his earlobe, it also fell over his eyes, his pale, silvery/blue eyes that gave Emma a wave of calm when she looked in them, when she should be frightened by the piercing colour.

"Hey," He said gently, unsure, and shyly.

"Hullo," Emma replied, shyly. Still trying to figure out who he was, she had never seen him before. "What is your name?" she questioned unknowingly.

"Jonathan." He answered with a grin. "I am new in town, I am from London, and I came here to attend Bloor's."

"Are you endowed?"

"Yes, are you!?"

"Yes, what can you do?" Emma asked quizzically.

"You tell first."

For some reason Emma felt a wave of security and started to answer "I can ch….. Wait, hold up there." The wave of security was gone. "You are a manipulator, from Amoret, aren't you?" Emma gave him a nervous and daring look.

"Yes, and I am guessing you can what read minds? No wait, you can tell what people's endowments are or…"

"Not that exciting," Emma cut in "but I have been hypnotized once and I know what it feels like to be under a spell." Emma answered. "And you are never going to do it to me again!"

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am suppose to be in bed so shhhh!!! Um review please, pretty, pretty, please! **

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Burns are welcome!!!! Advice is advised! Just press the magical green lettered button at the bottom of the page! **

**FYI, this book takes place after the Red Knight but some things like Bloor's academy- (if you have read #8 you would know what I am talking about) -and Tancred and Emma.**

**All rights belong to Jenny Nimmo the great****! **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

"I won't do it to you again I am just trying to figure you out, there is wall there of insecurity, which makes it easier to do it, I didn't even realize I was manipulating you. I am sorry." Jonathan tried to explain "I can only manipulate people who have considered the idea or something like that.

"Let's say……hmmm……..okay let's say you really wanted to buy this book, but you don't have enough money so you think about how you can get it. Stealing it comes across your mind even though you would never do that, but I could make you want to or even do it depending on how much I manipulate you. When I am more powerful you won't even have to think about doing it, I can make you do it no matter what……………..but I would never do something like that to just any random person!"

"Am I some random person?" I ask innocently

"Right now, yes, but if you say yes to going to a movie and dinner tonight I will reconsider." Jonathan asked cunningly

"Smooth... Well sure I'll go with you."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five o'clock.

"Now, good afternoon miss, how much does this book cost?"

With an answer Emma served her costumer.

**Tancred's Point of View**

How did this happen?

I am standing up in my room winds encircling me. My emotions a blur; all senses were down, down deep, really deep; I had no feeling except for the wind in my ears; my hands out stretched at my sides, my hair stack straight on top of me.

Jen, how could she, she….she…..she jumped me, me. The worst part is that I…I…I let her. It was nice, but now I realize why there are so many warnings about it, I understand, funny how you have to go against the warnings to get them. Now it is gone, my life, my everything.

I set Jen straight, we weren't even dating. I had put my arms down and grabbed my black hoodie, and pulled it over my head, pushed down my hair, flipped my hood on and climbed out my window, wind still swirling around me, engulfing me, my shield, shelter, and defense.

It is one AM, and I don't care.

There is no problem with blowing paper and dampening a couple heads, maybe even striking some kids with lightning, the one thing I HATE is the intense emotion that comes with it. When I am mad I am furious, when I am sad I am miserable, and when I am happy I am ecstatic.

The wind continued at the pass it was going, around my body.

Soon I was at Cathedral Close, the street lights were all on, except the one in front of Ingledew's bookshop which for some reason always broke (wink, wink).

Underneath that street light, on top of the scattered glass was two figures, close, touching, one struggling then stopped and pushed forward.

Realizing quickly it was a young couple, no older then me, kissing. I knew I should turn and leave but was too curious and approached.

Once I was about ten meters away I recognized the girl. It was Emma.

I knew she was twelve and when I was ten I was doing stuff like this but for some reason it really bothered me. Emma was so fragile, and I saw her struggle before, what changed her mind. Was she thinking of me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! Are you enjoying my story? Hopefully! Love yeah **** I love Tancred and Emma! Thanks for your support! I have no clue how long this is going to be but I have another fanfiction in mind already so stay tuned for that! Enjoy! All characters belong to JENNY NIMMO!**

**Chapter 6**

(Emma's P.O.V)

I had fun with Jonathan but not the best; he was nice but not my type.

After we ate at the restaurant we went to the movies and we watch a sappy chick-flick which I hope he picked for me and not himself. After that he walked me home, it was later then I thought, about twelve or one, Aunt Julia thought I was in my bedroom hopefully she didn't come in while I was away.

He stood us underneath the broken street lamp and leaned into me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He wanted to kiss me, but I didn't want to kiss him, I thought of Tancred and realized that I still had feelings for him, so I pulled away. After that I remember unwillingly pushing myself forward and sliding my wet lips over his, just wanting to get closer, he seemed to enjoy it and I could tell he wanted more too, more there was only so much you could do in the street. After being locked together with him for about ten minutes, he let go and pushed me towards the door, I wanted to stay but he made me leave, I climbed up into my window.

I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep, without changing or anything I was just so tired. The next morning I remembered kissing him, I remembered liking it but I didn't remember doing it unwillingly.

Tancred's P.O.V

I had just climbed in the window, and was lying on my embroidered bed, wind winding around me, air wisping through my hair as it should be. Rain thundering outside, not stopping or dwindling; it just kept falling in a steady stream, replacing the tears that should be on my face.

I wanted it over, the pain, everything. Jen had ruined me. I am a mess, and now a girl I never thought I cared about is with a guy who is hurting her and it is really bugging me.

I looked around for a sharp, or heavy object, I searched around, my eyelids drooping. Finally I saw a shining piece of mettle which turned out to be my pocket knife. Perfect!

I sat on my bed with the open knife to my heart. Eyes shut I counted to three, but as soon as I said three, a image flash quickly through my head, it was Emma pulling away, looking scared, then mysteriously push forward, that is when it dawned on my; that guy is a manipulator and Emma needed my help.

I dropped the knife and picked up my mobile and phoned Lysander he would no what to do. I hope!

**Hope you enjoyed it **** please review!**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo peoples, **

**I am happy because I got another two reviews! Also I apologize for sucking at grammar and possibly spelling I am twelve so I yeah (chances are I will suck at it when I am older to but that is what editors and publishers are for!) please enjoy this next chapter and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Tancred's P.O.V)**

"Hullo?" Lysander answered in a groggy voice, is two in the morning, and the rain was pouring down hard outside.

"Lysander?" I asked in a relieved voice, I was so distressed and I really needed someone to talk to. "It is Tancred, I really need…"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Tanc?" Lysander interrupted slightly more awake.

"No Lysander, I am really upset, that rain outside is me."

"Wow, what's wrong?" So I told him what was up.

**(Emma's P.O.V)**

I was struggling, pulling away, and pushing it out of my mind. Jonathan was strong in both ways. He was pinning me to the bed while trying to force me to hurt myself (like Tancred did). His endowment was stronger than he told me and he had lied worse than a suspect –who did the crime- on trail.

Tears were flooding my face, I could barely see. I was pushing forward, and wriggling trying to get out of his grasp, it was no easy feat. But the worst part of this whole situation was that Tancred's picture was plastered in my mind. That I was as stupid as to think that convincing my self I liked another guy could help. I wonder if he is thinking of me.

"Give up?" Jonathan asked in a jeering voice. "You are strong, but I am stronger than you."

I grabbed his forearms; with all my weight I pushed myself and him towards the green and gold carpet of Kingdoms hotel.

It worked we rolled and he didn't have enough time to collect himself before his back hit the ground and he got his breath knocked out of himself. I quickly stood up while he was trying to breath.

Running out the door I tripped but quickly regained my pace. I continued towards the elevator not knowing where the stairs are.

"Come on, come on." I murmured breathlessly to the elevator doors, pushing the down button over, and over, and over again.

I heard foot steps echoing through the halls, a cry escaped my mouth.

Finally the doors opened, I ran into them, rapidly pushing the close door button. Just as the doors were closing a hand jetted through them and parted them again.

Lysander was by my side, marching down the street through the night, and the rain. We were headed towards Kingdoms.

After I had phoned Lysander he had suggested we call Olivia. She had answered the phone tiredly (by that time it was four in the morning). We asked her if she knew where Emma was and she told us her location.

On our way we found Dagbert needing a breath of fresh air and had asked him to go, so he now marched proudly at our side, ready and willing to help Emma.

Our feet were moving at the same time, speed, and foot. We all wore sunglasses, all we needed now was dramatic music, guns, and slow motion and we could be in dramatic killing and shooting movie.

My winds were kicking into full speed, Lysander's ancestors at hand, and you could taste salt in the air as we entered Kingdoms huge doors, just coming to life, (it was five now).

Jonathan stepped into the elevator with a smirk or you-really-think-you-could-get-away-from-me kind of smirk.

My mind went blank with fear; all I could focus on was the metallic coloured wall. I could see the terror in my eyes reflected back at me through it.

Just as the elevator hit the lobby Jonathan punched the control panel wreaking the circuitry. The elevator stopped with a ear ring grind of metal.

Jonathan rapped his muscular arms around my waist like he did yesterday.

"Please let got." I sobbed "I am twelve, let me go please, you are a liar, I know you aren't fourteen, you are fifteen, I know you lied to me about not being very strong, and I am sure you know that I figured out that you would manipulate me whenever you felt like it."

Jonathan chuckled darkly "Wow, you learn fast." He said leaning in to kiss me.

His blue eyes and smile that I saw on the first day flooded into my mind. The same dimple everything the fooled me, tricked me. Now all I saw was evil.

I found myself wrapping my arms around the matt of curls that spilled over his neck. Stupidly I had let my guard down. The last thing that popped into my head before I was under his control was a vision of Tancred. Us fooling around, playing mercy, our and hands clasped together trying to wiggle free. I remember for an instant Tancred had had me in a hug type hold, with my chest against his, both of us laughing hard.

As my conscience faded away I could still here the haunting sound of our laughter that seemed so long ago.

I was aware of what was happening but it was willful, totally voluntary, or so it seemed.

It started off simple, we snogged for what seemed like forever, I was hoping it would end but when it did I wished we could go back to it.

He started to move his hands over me like any fifteen-year-old would do to a girl. Before I knew it he was undoing my bra through my shirt, still holding me tight. The worst part was because he manipulated me I couldn't do anything to stop it, just hope and wish that it would end.

First my bra hit the ground, then his shirt. All the while his lips were pressed hard against mine. His slick lips slide across mine nicely his tough in my mouth felt normal, and I almost like it but all the while I was thinking of Tancred.

Tears stained my face, all I had ever wanted was to feel safe and this is the opposite of it.

Next his pants hit the floor; my heart raced. He undid my pants while he was kissing me; he then pulled them down to my ankles. I wondered how many times he did this, how many times he had broken this elevator, how many hearts he had broken, lives he had ruined.

He had lost his focus while being so focused on getting me undressed. My will started to return, I was so happy I kneed him where it hurt and pulled up my pants. I didn't bother with the bra, not being very developed only slightly needing it. I sat down in the corner and curled up into a ball, while Jonathan was rolling around on the ground in pain.

There was no way out that I could see, I tried to push the panic button but Jonathan pushed my hand out of the way. He was angry; his eyes were fiery with rage. He was half naked and looked hilarious I couldn't help but laugh. I swear steam came out of his ears.

He grabbed my wrists not bothering to manipulate me. For a moment we just stood it that position, I heard wind and screams outside, then I could smell salt, and then DRUMS!!!!

I grinned Jonathan doesn't know how dead he is!

**GO TANCRED AND LYSANDER AND DAGBERT!!!!!!!! BOO JONATHAN BOO!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE**

**THANK**

**YOU**

**FROM shawdow48**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am listening to we will rock you and I am in a mood for a major butt kicking! How about you? Please review! I got an awesome review so I am happy ****! I have a good idea for a new story, so stay tuned! **

**Love,**

**Shawdow48! **

**P.S. in chapter 7 the computer messed it and the divider didn't work after Jonathan stuck his hand in the elevator, it was suppose to be Tancred's P.O.V, sorry if that confused you!**

**Chapter 8**

**(Emma's P.O.V)**

Jonathan pulled me to the floor on top of himself. I saw the bright lights as I fell to the ground; I could here the winds outside, hoping Tancred would find me in time.

Tear's stung my eyes, as my chest hit Jonathan's and my lips pressed against his. Rapping his arms around my back he tried to take my shirt of but I struggled out of his grasp, gasping for breath.

"I would normally manipulate you but this is much more entertaining." Jonathan chuckled darkly.

"Just watch your back my friends will stop you!" Jonathan gave a little laugh at my unsure voice. "They will!

"TANCRED!!!!!!!" I yelled "LYSANDER!!!" I screamed even louder "DAGBERT!!!"

The wind stopped for a second and I scream Tancred again. I than heard what could have been the best thing I had ever heard, EVER!

"EMMA!!!" A muffled voice came from the other side of the doors "Emma I hear you!"

I screamed louder, but Jonathan cupped his hand over my mouth, than his mouth.

I heard banging at the door, than lightning striking the metal doors that separated me from him.

Drums began to echo through the small room, first faintly in an eerie sort of manner. Than louder in a pitter patter type of pattern, still louder continuing in the same eerie beat. Now it sounded like thunder, shaking the whole elevator, of course thunder accompanied it.

The elevator burst through the opening, hitting me hard getting the air knocked out of me, than everything went black. The last thing I saw was everyone running towards me.

**(Tancred's P.O.V)**

I rushed to Emma, soaking her golden strands of hair, it also soaked my hair but I had so much emotion and electricity running through it, it was still sticking straight up.

I scooped her up in my arms, but when I saw Lysander handling Jonathan I handed her off to Dagbert for the time being.

I walked towards the convict shuddering in Lysander's grasp. Saw him looking at me; he was very mad from what I could tell. I couldn't see what Emma had seen in him. For the first time I felt jealousy and a wash of feelings for Emma that I had never known excised. I huge wave of anger crashed through me, I swung my arm my fingers curled into a ball (aka a fist) and it hit Jonathan square in the nose. His neck snapped back and blood spattered from his nose. I lunged into another punch, but Dagbert held me back. I tried to pull away but he was stronger than he looked.

"Tancred, Emma is waking up." Dagbert whispered in my ear. I nodded, lunged forward, made Jonathan flinch, than turned on my heel and kneeled down beside Emma.

I pulled her up to my chest; she was cold as stone and I rapped my coat around her shivering body.

I looked at Emma's face. Her eyes flickered than her arms rapped around my neck tightly. She then rested her head against my chest, and it must have been the best feeling ever.

**(Emma's P.O.V)**

Tancred rapped his arms gently around me, and whispered something in my ear that sounded like "I'll keep you safe."

He then stood up, supporting me like a child in a fathers arms. He walked towards the exit, he called "Hey, Lysander, Dagbert can you take care of twiddle dumb over there? I am going to take Emma home."

"Sure" they answered in unison.

Outside the rain had stopped and a light snow powdered the ground.

My eyes stayed focused on Tancred the whole time.

He carried me all the way to the house; then ringing the door bell. Both Mr. and Mrs. Yewbeam (Paton and Julia) answered the door.

**(Tancred's P.O.V)**

They gasped when they saw Emma's state. Both of them looked horrified as I explained what had happened.

It pained me as I handed Emma over to Mr. Yewbeam but as they thanked me for the millionth time I kissed Emma on the forearms.

With my hands in my pockets, hair standing on end and whistling a merry tune, snow fell around me, I was really happy for the first time in my life. I had never known what happiness was until now.

I thought about what had happened. I would teach Jonathan a lesson one of these days, and I would take Emma on a date one of these days as well.

I smiled thinking of the way she clung to me as I tried to hand her off to her Uncle, I am sure she would have no problem excepting if I did find it in my guts to ask her out. I was her Uncle and Aunt I now had to worry about.

I chuckled to myself, I realized than how much I truly loved her and how I hope she could feel safe in my arms.

**Later that year**

Tancred and I walked into the school building, our hands clasped together.

We had a wonderful summer together and looked forward to a great year.

We heard gasps of excitement from our fellow students, we heard giggles from the younger ones, clapping from our friends, and exasperated sighs from the kids who knew it was going to happen. We smiled at each other, each other were our only awareness in the world, and we were happy and ready to face the world.

With a smile on my face I leaned into Tancred, pushed my lips against his, and it felt safe do it.

**The End**


	9. Epilouge

Hi Peoples on Fanfiction! I am the author of Confusions. I am sorry if you were hoping for another chapter, but I am quite content with the ending I have published.

I have two other stories that I recommend reading, Sea of Emotions (which no does not have Emma and Tancred in it), and Nameless, which yes has romance between Tancred and Emma. I need more reviews so I would really appreciate you guys reading those stories! I love all of you and I thank-you for everything you do!

Love,

Shawdow48

PS I am thinking of changing my username because on of the kids from my school who happens to read this figured out it was me…..and I kinda sometimes use my crushes names in my stories so yeah. Stay tuned for the change of name!


End file.
